


FoREver

by Sehuns_bag_of_Lays



Series: 101 Dump {VERY TOXIC} [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, By Veil, First Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sadness, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays/pseuds/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays
Summary: Forever is a myth which everyone believes in. Jinyoung knows that now.FoREver cover





	FoREver

Jinyoung glanced across the room towards his former lover. Jihoon was still as handsome as when Jinyoung was dating him. He felt his heart pang when his ex-boyfriend leaned into Kang Daniel's shoulder to smother his laughter. 

How did he get himself into this situation?

One month ago...

"Jinyoung, you need to stop moping around. Get over Jihoon already! It's been nearly, what, three months?" Lee Daehwi, his best friend, said. He played with a stuffed toy on Jinyoung's bed. "Jihoon did NOT deserve you anyway. He kept brushing you aside whenever you asked him to go spend time together. Who does he think he is?" Daehwi rolled to the other side of Jinyoung's bed to face the broken hearted boy. "You, my friend, are way too good for him."

Sitting on the floor, Jinyoung buried his head into the pillow he was wiping his tears with. Daehwi would never understand heartbreak. His friend had a great love life. Samuel totally adored Daehwi and Daehwi loved Samuel equally, if not more, back.

"And I don't get why you liked him in the first place. He has the perfect visuals, but his attitude to me was horrific," Daehwi commented offhandedly.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to defend Jihoon, but closed it when he realized Daehwi was right. Daehwi observed that action with a triumphant, but sad, grin. 

"Do you see what I mean? I've been trying to tell you this since you two started dating. If that's what you want to call it anyway." 

"But he was good to me..." murmured Jinyoung.

Daehwi looked at Jinyoung with disbelief in his eyes. "Jihoon? As in, Park Jihoon? Are we talking about the same person?"

With a faraway look in his eyes, Jinyoung nodded. "He was jealous of you too. Did you know that?"

"Jihoon is the most popular person I've met, EVER. He's the apple of all the teachers' eyes, his grades are better than mine, and he had a great boyfriend. Why would he be jealous of ME?" Daehwi's eyes were as round as saucers.

Choosing to ignore the hidden diss from the last description, Jinyoung continued. "He thought you would take me away from him."

"What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. That is saying a lot since Seongwoo said the sun is on fire and then Daniel started to panic," scoffed Daehwi. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Well, if you say so." 

A sound came from the younger's phone, signaling that there was a new text message. After a quick check, Daehwi typed something in and sent it.

Apologetic, Daehwi mumbled, "I need to go now. I've got something on my schedule."

"Is it Samuel again?"

"Yeah," Daehwi paused. "But I don't want to leave you in the middle our conversation!"

"Just go." The elder cracked a thin smile. "I am a strong, independent person who needs no man!"

With an air of waning humor, Jinyoung led Daehwi to the door. 

"Goodbye, and behave!" called Jinyoung from the entrance. He leaned against the door and started sobbing.

...

Jinyoung grabbed a can of soda across the room just to separate himself from Jihoon. The soda he grabbed was one he didn't drink often, but he drank half of the can anyway. His eyes flickered to Daehwi who was chatting with more of his friends. He wouldn't be any help. Jinyoung considered dragging him away and forcing Daehwi to drive him home. After careful consideration, he decided not to, even though it was Daehwi's fault he went.

...

Daehwi excitedly bounded into Jinyoung's room. He was waving a flyer like a flag.

"I've got an announcement to make!" Daehwi declared. His hair was a mess, but it still looked good. Jinyoung wondered if that was a talent. "We're going to a party!"

"Good joke. What's the punch line?" Jinyoung replied flatly.

"If you don't go, I'm going to tell everyone that your middle name is Stacy." 

"My middle name isn't Stacy."

"Exactly!"

"What kind of gossiping friend are you?" The paper Jinyoung was doodling on was ripped. He ignored it and concentrated on shading in the shadows of the drawing. Jinyoung was glad his arm was covering the sketch.

The younger pouted. "I'm trying to help!"

"By dragging me to a party? That's not helping," said Jinyoung. It felt good to contradict something. "I don't need a party. I need to be left alone."

Daehwi swallowed. He wisely stepped out of the room, closed the door, and left.

Jinyoung looked at his paper, disgusted. He continued the existing rip as he tore up the picture of Jihoon.

...

"This is an awful party," muttered Jinyoung. 

He had attended out of guilt towards Daehwi. The fact that it was Seongwoo's birthday meant nothing to him. Screw his past decision. He needed to leave. 

Jinyoung started towards Daehwi.

...

"Are we really together now?" Jinyoung whispered to Jihoon, who eagerly nodded.

"Yup! Together forever!" Jihoon laughed and Jinyoung's heart burst with love.

Jihoon was still laughing as Jinyoung pulled him in for their first kiss.

...

If there's one thing Jinyoung learned from Jihoon, it was that forever is a lie.

-fOreVER


End file.
